


My Little Omega

by XxWxnderlustxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Heat Cycles, M/M, MalexMale, Mating, Minor Rape, Mpreg, Smut, Violence, Werewolf, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWxnderlustxX/pseuds/XxWxnderlustxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just presented but he doesn't know what he presented as. It isn't until he's at school and pinned on the floor by Alpha's and about to get raped when it hits him. He's an Omega. However before the real torture can begin, an Alpha with very, very nice blue eyes takes him away. Little does he know the impact this alpha will have on him. All Dean wants now is a mate, someone who wont look down on him for being an Omega or try to force him in to sexual acts and that someone just happens to be the blue eyed male who saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is currently unedited and it can also be found on my Wattpad account. Whenever I get the chance, I'll edit it because I wasn't the best writer when I started this. The Chapters are also kind of short...sorry, but not really lol anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Deans P.O.V

I will get a light shining into my eyes, cursing the sun I rolled to try and get some sleep. But then I realised something, Today was a day I would present as either a Beta, Alpha, or an Omega but Sam and I were sure that I would present as an Alpha because I was pretty stable and strong but maybe with my physical features people wouldn't be able to tell that I was an Alpha. I had piercing green eyes and, compared to most boys, I had really curvy hips and I was kinda short.

I looked at the clock, and realise that I was in my own thoughts for a very long time because it now read 11:42 AM,   
To myself I got up to make breakfast because no one my brother, he would either burn the house down or give us some type of food poisoning. I planned to make a waffles, eggs, and bacon until I saw my sad excuse of a father hadn't gone grocery shopping so I made a mental note to do that myself. Instead I poured a bowl of cereal but I almost dropped it when I came face to face with Sammy but thanks to his fast reflexes it did not slam into the ground. I could see he was still excited from when I told him that I was to present today but I wasn't as happy because if I presented as an Omega then not only would I have to be in on pills but I could be more vulnerable and rather not have Alistair and his rude, ass friends trying to bother because the heat was a very strong scent.

Shuddering out of the revolting thought, I moved when I realised I was still in front of Sammy. Blushing in mumbling a thank you, I grabbed the bowl and a spoon and ate it silently. Then after discussing some things with Sam, I went back upstairs to take a shower and change into some dark blue jeans and a button-down. I sat on my bed and took my homework out because I really wasn't looking forward to dropping out of school. I was absolutely terrible at mathematics and chemistry but I still tried to get it done.

Authors P.O.V

You see, Dean was in high school and was a sophomore too unlike, Alistair and his friends who were in their senior years and Sammy who was in year eight of middle school. However if he somehow presented as in the Omega which they all knew that wasn't going to happen then the other students and staff wouldn't be able to sense he was in heat because his dad had told him he was enrolled in a 99.1% human school. The bad thing about presenting was that he wouldn't know what he was or when he would change. There was either your voice changing and you would be more demanding, and your sense of smell would get stronger allowing you to sense danger or your mate. Along with survival skills, more strength and fighting skills to protect or defend your mate and a more intimidating stance and appearance meaning you were an Alpha. You presented as an Omega then well you would hit your heat and without an Alpha or even your mate then it was one of the most painful things in the world for an Omega to experience. Finding your mate and building a nest along with being more submissive to your dominant was also part of an Omega's traits. And if you were a Beta then you would not have most of the traits that Alpha's and Omega's had.

\--------------------------------------


	2. The Presenting Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up feeling really hot and he is now in his first stage of presenting but doesn't know that so he passes it off as being sick and goes to school anyways.

Dean finished his homework around 4 o'clock in the afternoon but the whole time he was sitting cooped up in his round and he was hungry. Stretching his legs he left his room in search of food and Sammy. Conveniently he was in the kitchen on his laptop typing away furiously. Finally looking up to notice a new presence.

Deans P.O.V

"What are you working on, I asked. homework, what are you doing?"  
"I finish my homework but I came to ask how you were doing and to get something to eat." He nodded and went back to his laptop. Rolling my eyes I turn to the fridge but then remembering John didn't buy food. Sighing to myself, I grabbed my leather jacket and the keys to my baby. yelling out to see me where I was going, I shut the door behind me and hopped into my 1967 black and Impala. I drove, to the first working across. Making sure my wallet was in my pocket, I turned my baby off, and locked it before going into store. I grabbed a cart but as I was walking down the aisle I thought people were watching me, I could practically feel their eyes digging into my soul, but I didn't say anything. I just shook the feeling off, then got rest of the groceries and checked out.   
When I got home I put them away and went to find Sammy.

"Sammy, I need to talk to you!" I yelled throughout the house even though that probably wasn't the best idea but oh well. A few seconds later, he came stumbling downstairs with the look of annoyance on his face.

"Did you have to scream my name throughout the bloody house? Well you were in the kitchen and I didn't feel like going to find you but I had to say something weird that happened when I was in the store" All he said was "oh" before letting me continue.

"Maybe I presented earlier in those people were able to tell, that means there are other werewolves. Thats not likely,!when we moved here dad said that we went to an 80% human place."  
Looking at the clock, we both noticed it was late for everything they're good nights we both headed to bed, for tomorrow was Monday and that meant back to school.  
\-------Then Next Day---------------

I felt like shit when I woke up, and that's the only thing that I could explain it, my senses were numbed, I was burning up with a fever, and I felt really clingy and needy. I rolled out of bed and went to the shower and turned it to a lowest temperature yet I was still so hot. I still had to go to school because John said that I needed to stop my bitching and go to school. Saying to myself, put a play button down on in dark blue jeans that had my hips a little bit too much but I was too sick to care. I packed another pair of jeans because something was telling me I would need them. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal.   
"How do you feel today"? Sammy was fighting mother I never had, he is always worrying over me and if I don't answer, he won't be able to focus. Find Sammy, still don't know where I presented as though," I said. "well whatever you do present as, I will accept you no matter what", he said smiling.  
Smiling sadly I shook my head and walked out the door with my backpack, keys and jacket, Sammy's middle school was really close to our home so you can easily walk to school. I on the other hand have to drive because it's pretty far away. I drove to school, then but when I got there I was ten minutes early so, I just sat in my car thinking, until I felt a wave of heat hit me at full force and holy hell it was killing me. I just had a sudden urge to just take my clothes off. I was already unbuttoning the first few buttons until all of a sudden, if that just like that. I'm pretty sure it was just my fever so I once again shook it off and got out of my car. I kind of wish I hadn't though because as soon as I did, almost every guys head snapped towards my direction, and even a few girls. It was as if time was frozen and everyone was frozen except for me. Even as I was trying to silence my footsteps echo, it was still loud, then the bell rang. Chaos broke out. People were running, shoving, and pushing to get to class but as I was walking, everyone parted. I have my own walkway and I'm pretty sure if you guys and girls stopped to sniff me but maybe I'm just paranoid. Another wave of heat hit me as soon as I stepped into first hour.

I had to close my eyes and staying there for a second because now I'm beginning to think this is more than just the flu or fever. When I opened my eyes again, the teacher was staring at me in concern and half the class was staring at me with hungry or lustful looks in their eyes. "Dean are you okay? I'm fine Miss, I just have a slight fever in a stomach ache" Even though I felt like shite.  
"Do you need to go to the nurses office, I can make sure pass. It's okay really, I can get through it."  
Ignoring the student stares, I took a seat in the back and got to work. The whole entire time, I could have your eyes burning into my soul and that was irritating me to no end, but for some reason something told me to ignore, to deal with it. And now that I thought about it, something about me was different. I was becoming more submissive and I did not like it, I didn't like it at all.

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are liking the story so far and if you want to check out my other works and stuff, they are all on my Wattpad account and my username is Hopelessly_Innocent. Don't forget to leave kudos or comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked and Comments give me life ppl, Okay? Okay.


End file.
